


Reconnected

by Dibs4Ever



Category: Batgirl - Fandom, Batman - Fandom, Nightwing - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Marriage, Strained Relationships, future fanfic, headcannon, reconnected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dibs4Ever/pseuds/Dibs4Ever
Summary: Dick and Barbara have hit a dry spell in their marriage. Between day jobs, their kids and vigilant life they have lost touch with each other. The Batfamily steps in to give them much needed alone time.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

Dick groaned flopping back on the couch in the manors sun room.  
The room was one of the lesser used rooms in the manor, which is why it was the one that Jason always sat in.  
He eyed his brother from the recliner he was sitting in

“You okay?” He asked

Dick sighed “I’m exhausted.”

Jason nodded “Well, a day job as a cop, night job as a vigilante and being a father and husband will do that to you.”

Dick sat up “Nate was so easy. Slept through the night at 8 weeks old. Only cried if he was hungry, didn’t need to be carried all the time. He was mellow and easy going. Leah is 6 months old and ....”

“Evil?” Jason suggested

Dick sat up “My daughter isn’t evil” he narrowed his eyes

Jason shrugged “I heard while Barbara was breastfeeding last week she bit her boob and made her bleed”

“Who told you that?” Dick asked defensively 

He shrugged “She told Donna. Donna can’t keep a secret.”

Dick sighed “Yeah, she did that. But babies do that. They don’t realize the power of their teeth. But that aside, cause I don’t want to talk to you about my wife’s boobs”

Jason chuckled 

“But I mean this baby, she is so....needy. Cries all the time. Can’t ever make up her mind. Wakes up every two hours. So between both our jobs neither one of us have the time to do much of any sleep what so ever. Then there’s my son.” He rolled his eyes “Yesterday, I had to leave work because the preschool called. Apparently my 3 year old was flipping off of the play structure. Landing gracefully on his feet might I add” he smiled lightly “Anyways. They caught him trying to get other kids to do it....one almost broke his collar bone.” He shook his head “We’re so busy trying to juggle vigilant life with work life and a difficult baby. Then my son acting out for attention.” He ran his hands through his hair “Lets not even talk about my marriage.” He groaned flopping back on the couch

Jason nodded “I see, and how does that make you feel” he spoke in a mock serious therapist tone.

Dick rolled his eyes but before he could reply Barbara entered the room “There you are”

He smiled “Here I am.”

She rolled her eyes “You left me to take care of both of them. I lost Nate....found him in the oven.”

“What!” Dick’s eyes widened 

Barbara nodded “Oh yeah” she said sarcastically “Don’t worry it wasn’t on but somehow our freakishly bendy child managed to contour his way onto the stove rack. The baby cried so much she threw up on me and oh here you are chatting it up in the sun room with your brother.”

Dick shook his head “Babs, I haven’t slept in days. 75 hours to be exact”

“Oh I know” Barbara nodded “And I haven’t had this baby out of my arms in 75 hours.” She nodded to the screaming baby girl she was bouncing in her arms

Dick sighed “Well I’ve been working and taking care of our son!” He threw his arms up

“Oh I’m sorry , who’s the one that taught him how to flip.” She put her free hand on her hip

He shook his head “You know as well as I do that the kid is a natural acrobat. Here I’ll take Leah.” He reached for his daughter 

Barbara stepped back “No because” she looked at the time “In about 15 minutes she will be ready to feed again and I didn’t bring any pumped milk for a bottle”

“Well if you can’t bother to bring proper supplies.Then don’t bitch to me about not helping” Dick stood up 

Jason sat silent. This was the first time he had ever heard Dick speak that way toward Barbara.

She looked at him shocked , apparently she had never heard him speak to her that way either

“Babs I -“ Dick’s face was softened

She shook her head “No, just- ya know what I got this.” she quickly exited the room 

Dick groaned then punched the wall. He looked back toward Jason. “Sorry about that.”

Jason shrugged

“We-we’ve been fighting “ he sighed. Dick shook his head “I’m going to try and talk to her.”  
————————  
“There you go my mini” Barbara whispered to the red headed baby suckling on her breast. She let out a sigh “Baby, you’ve got to stop the crying though. Mommy and daddy love you but...”

“Barbara?” Stephanie said walking into the den

Barbara looked over at her “Hey”

Stephanie looked her over “You okay?”

Barbara nodded “Umm yeah.”

She sat across from her and watched as Barbara rested the baby onto her shoulder. 

“How are things with you and Dick?”  
Stephanie asked

Barbara looked at her oddly 

“Jason told me you two were fighting” Stephanie explained

Barbara nodded “Yeah....that shouldn’t of happened infront of him.” She sighed

“Can I?” Stephanie outstretched her arms

Barbara nodded passing her daughter to her. “Yeah, we’ve been fighting ...quiet a bit actually” she sighed 

“I’m sorry to hear that. But you’ve been busy with...everything” Stephanie defended her

Barbara shook her head “The fighting isn’t what bothers me....we haven’t . We haven’t been intimate in 4 months.”

Stephanie didn’t say anything 

“God we haven’t even kissed....like really kissed, not just a peck in 6 weeks.” Barbara sighed. “Which for us is weird. Last week, Leah was sound asleep in her bed....which never happens. Nate was at Wally’s for a play date . He got off work early. I had the day off and we still had a couple hours before patrol.....I was all ready to get in the mood. He completely blew me off and” she shook her head “It’s just weird ya know. We’re together but we aren’t.”

Stephanie nodded as she rocked her niece “Maybe you two need a break.”

She shook her head “Steph we’re in a rut not contemplating divorce.”

“No not that kinda break.” Stephanie quickly assured. I mean like be alone.”

Barbara chuckled “Yeah like that’s possible” she said sarcastically 

Stephanie shook her head “I’m serious Barb. Jason can watch over Bludhaven for a weekend. I’ll help Alfred with Babysitting the kids. I’m sure Dick can take three days off from the precinct .”

Barbara took a breath. Thinking for a moment “Maybe you’re right....maybe Dick and I need a weekend to reconnect “

Barbara left Stephanie with her daughter and made her way into threw the manor heading toward the sun room. She found Dick half way at the dining room

“I was heading in to talk to you” she said softly

Dick nodded “me too”

Barbara bit her lip “You go first”

He shook his head “No you”

“Let’s go at the same time” Barbara suggested

Dick nodded, they mentally counted to three

“We need a vacation” they spoke in unison


	2. Chapter 2

“I guess it’s pretty bad when Bruce books us a 4 day cruise on a luxurious cruise ship . Huh?” Dick as he set the bag down on the cabins California king sized bed.

She smiled “Probably more so that he isn’t tempted to call and ask Batgirl and Nightwing to come aid. Personally I’m just going to be worried about the kids.”

Dick looked over his shoulder at her “Babs, they’re being Babysat by Alfred . The worlds most powerful superhero’s are on speed dial. They will be fine......woah. Look we have our own private Jacuzzi “ he pointed out the deck window  
“I’m going to go get my suit on” he pecked her cheek as he went into the bathroom to change.

She watched him from the window . God he was beautiful. Like a Greek God. But what was into him lately. Changing in the bathroom? Simple pecks on the cheek? What had gotten into him, was he even attracted to her anymore. Was there someone else. That’s why they had this weekend.

Barbara changed, wrapping a towel around her before joining him on the deck.  
“How is it?” She asked walking out on the deck

He smiled “It’s really nice.” He sighed “Literally can feel the stress melting away” 

She smiled “Enough room for two?”

He grinned “More then enough”

She sat there still with her towel around her “Is there someone else?”

Dick furrowed his eyebrows “What? God no Babs, never. What would make you think such a thing?”

Barbara turned and looked out at the ocean infront of them.  
“Just....we are barely intimate anymore.” She admitted

Dick nodded “Yeah I’ve noticed I just-I though you didn’t want to anymore and I—-I didn’t want to push you, or make you feel obligated ya know.”

She nodded, standing she dropped her towel. She watched Dick admire her “Seriously how could you think I could be with anyone else? I mean look at you babe. Two kids grew inside you and you still look like that? Plus nobody will ever understand me in a way that you do.”

She smiled settling into the water. But just as she was getting comfortable in the seat Dick reached across the small tub and pulled her into his lap. Taking his wet hand he pushed her hair back. “God Babs do you even know” he whispered a phrase he used to repeat constantly 

She smiled, resting her forehead on his 

“Come here” he pulled her to him, their lips meeting 

They continued to make out, Barbara shifted her body, water splashing over the sides of the tub.

She felt Dick’s hand glide across her back to the string of her yellow bikini. Then pulled back “Not here honey”

Dick grinned “Sweetie, when has public intercourse ever been a problem for you?” He went back to trying to tug on the sting. 

But with quick reflexes Barbara grabbed his hand “Babe, no. I have an outfit for you.” She bit her lip. 

“An outfit?” He quirked an eyebrow.

She bit her lip nodding then leaned forward. “let’s just say I found my Gotham Academy uniform from 9th grade you know the year before my growth spurt ....I brought it to try on. Think you could tell me if it still fits?” She nibbled on his ear lobe.

“The skirt one?” He sighed

Barbara nodded

That did it. Dick jumped up, water going everywhere. 

He carried Barbara back into the cabin her giggling the entire way.  
————————-  
They were cuddling in the bed together. Both still naked , his bathing suit trunks discarded at the foot of the bed. Pieces of her way to small old school uniform thrown all around the room.

“Your boob is pretty much healed from where the baby bit you” he said casually

She nodded “Dinah suggested a cream.”

He chuckled “If you had told 14 year old me I’d be saying that about your boobs I would be mortified “

Barbara rolled her eyes “I think 14 old you would be thrilled just at the idea of getting to see my boobs”

Dick smirked, shrugging his shoulder to tell her she was probably right

She pressed her face against his chest “I’m sure Nate is fine. But I wonder how the family is doing with Leah since she is...”

“Is evil?” Dick suggested

Barbara looked at him

He held his hands up in defense “Jason’s words not mine. I think she’s just a fussy baby. She’ll grow out of it.” He assured

Barbara nodded “Yeah, she will.”

The held each other in silence for a little longer “I hate big beds.” Dick mumbled 

She nodded “I know, that’s why you refuse to get anything bigger than a queen at home .” 

She felt him smiled against her bare back “I don’t like being far away from you while we sleep.”

“Me neither Boy Wonder” she rand her nails gently along his forearm that was wrapped around her abdomen.

They laid there, sharing sloppy random kisses on different areas of each other’s bodies. 

“That uniform looks so much better on you now than when we were 14.” Dick whispered against her neck. His voice still raspy

Barbara rolled so she was facing him “Oh yeah? Mind telling me how.”

He chuckled “It fits better” 

She pecked his lips “I think if it fit me then the way it fits me now I would’ve been sent home before I even stepped foot out of my dads car.” 

“Good only for my eyes to see, right my love?” He asked 

She bit her lip “Only if you promise not to make me wait another 4 months to have sex again”

He nodded “Oh there is no way we are waiting that long ever again “ he rolled hovering over her and began kissing her neck roughly. 

“Dick, we’re married” she stated

He looked up at her “Right? And we have 2 kids.”

She shook her head “God, weren’t we just kids yesterday”

He rolled beside her “Running around on rooftops, in Batgirl and Robin suits stealing innocent kisses.”

“Sitting at the countertop doing homework , eating Alfred’s cookies.” She continued

He smiled “I’m sorry we haven’t been intimate in so long. It’s my fault.”

She shook her head “It’s my fault too” she ran her hand up and down his chest

He sighed “Before we were married and had kids and careers....do you remember the sex we had? I mean it was....”

“Kinky?” She suggested

He laughed “Hey in defense what we just did was kinky.”

She shook her head “Role playing isn’t exactly kinky my dear.” She bopped his nose

Dick grabbed her hand in his kissing her knuckles “Babe; we are on a cruise ship there’s only so much we can do.”

Barbara nodded in agreement

“God, you’re my wife. Ya know it’s been two years and most days I still can’t believe it.”

She smiled “I know....I mean you-Dick Grayson. Are my husband. How is that possible?”

He shrugged “I don’t know the fact that I find you irresistible probably has something to do with it.” He began planting sweet kisses down her body. 

Barbara sighed enjoying the feeling of his hands running along her skin. “Dick.”

He nodded as he continued to kiss her abdomen “Yes my sweet?”

She smiled “Promise me. No more dry spells.”

He sat up, as did she “Oh definitely Babs. There is no way we are letting things like that happen again. “ he shook his head “Considering how much we’ve been fighting I think that’s the most sexual tension we’ve had since we lost our virginity “

Barbara laughed “Same”

“So it’s a deal, no matter how much is going on in our lives. We will make time for private time together. Even if it’s just us talking and cuddling?”

Barbara nodded “Agreed. We will just make it work.”

He smiled “It could be something as simple as meeting up on a rooftop on a slow night as Batgirl and Nightwing and talking while we patrol.”

“Or snuggling in bed after we get our kiddos to sleep and before patrol as Dick Grayson and Barbara Grayson.” She added

Dick leaned forward “I still love the sound of your name being Barbara Grayson.”

She grinned “I couldn’t imagine taking anyone else’s last name.”


End file.
